Paraherquamide and dihydroparaherquamide are known compounds and are disclosed in Yamazaki et al in Tetrahedron Letters 22 135-136 (1981). Paraherquamide is indicated as being a fungal metabolite of Penicillium paraherquei. Dihydroparaherquamide is prepared from paraherquamide by catalytic hydrogenation. No uses for the compounds are suggested.